Dark Link vs Agahnim
Agalink.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description The Legend of Zelda vs The Legend of Zelda A Link To The Past! These two are complete followers of Ganon, and will use all their power to stop Link! Can the Priest Mage manage to beat Link's shadow?! Interlude Wiz: Followers of Ganon. Trust me there are a lot of them. Boomstick: But these two are diehard Ganon fans! I mean, one was made by Ganon, and one was given tons of power by Ganon! Plus they both have a big something to do with Link! Wiz: Agahnim, Link's father's former best friend. Boomstick: And Dark Link, Link's shadow. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Dark Link Wiz: When Ganon fears Link is getting closer to success, the Gerudo King summons this demon; Dark Link. Dark Link was created in the Dark Mirror, which is the source of all Dark Power. Boomstick: And when a person enters the Great Temple, these shadows come out of the Dark Mirror to face them. But Dark Link is by far the strongest! Wiz: Despite shadows being ordered to protect the Great Temple, Dark Link will do anything to oppose his light side. Dark Link will go anywhere to fight Link, like in a room in the Water Temple, and he'll even pop out of a well. Boomstick: Whatever Link can do, Dark Link can do… the same. Which means he's a very skilled swordsman! And his weapon is the Dark Master Sword; a sword of the same strength as the Master Sword. And Dark Link can use his sword just as good as Link uses his. The only difference between the Dark Master Sword and the Master Sword, is that Dark Link's isn't holy or godly in any way. It's just… dark. And Dark Link has the awesome skill to jump on an opponent's sword when the sword is thrusted, than Dark Link will kick the person in the face. Wiz The Dark Hylian Shield is no different than its light counterpart. He shield is completely indestructible. It cannot be broken by anything, but it can be maneuvered around, sadly. Boomstick: But… he does have one fatal flaw. Wiz: That's right. While Dark Link is indeed a shadow version of Link, he does not have everything that Link has. Dark Link only has the weapons Link obtained up to the point of the Water Temple. Which is why Link could beat Dark Link; Link could do more than Dark Link could do. And it seemed as if Dark Link didn't obtain any Goddess Magic moves—Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, Farore's Wind—, which is odd, but may also be a reason why he was defeated by Link. Boomstick: And it's also pretty clear when Dark Link is about to be defeated, because the more you hit him, that darker he becomes. But still, Dark Link can hide in the shadows, and can pretty much jump into any floor. And even when he jumps into the ground, you can't see him, so stealth is easy for Dark Link. Wiz: That's correct. Dark Link is not one to be taken lightly. Dark Link: Ha! Agahnim Wiz: There once was a young man named Agahnim, who's dream was to become a wizard. So, everyday, Agahnim studied wizardry with the support of his left-handed swordsman friend, who wanted to become a royal knight. Funny enough, that friend was Link's father. Boomstick: But one day, Link's father made the mistake of filling Agahnim with even more knowledge, by telling him about the Imprisoning War and the Triforce, and how the Triforce grants any wish for whoever touches it. Wiz: Agahnim couldn't stop thinking about the Triforce. And in one of his readings, he found out how to break the seal of the sages and free Ganon, so he could get some power of the Triforce. Link's father told Agahnim to destroy that book, but instead Agahnim sealed Link's dad and Link's mom in the Dark World. Boomstick: And so for years, Agahnim studied about who the descendants of the sages were, and he found out that if he killed all the sages, Ganon would be released. And so Agahnim sealed away all the sages to ready them for execution, including Zelda. But sadly, Zelda managed to telekinetically speak to Link, and got Link to break her out of her prison. Wiz: That's when everything go bad for Agahnim. Link freed all the sages, than prepared to face Agahnim himself. After being successful in defeating Agahnim, Agahnim used his last breath to ask Ganon to give him more power. Ganon refused, and killed Agahnim himself. Boomstick: But just because he died, doesn't mean he's a pushover! Agahnim is very goo with magic, as he's been studying it his whole life! Wiz: One of Agahnim's moves has him shoot quick fireballs out of his hands. These fireballs resemble laser blasts, but they're hot enough to burn of skin itself, as seen when Link deflected this fireball, and it burned off Agahnim's whole face. Boomstick: Holy shit! That must a really hot fireball! Wiz: Agreed. Boomstick: He's also capable of shooting lightning out of his fingertips, similar to the Force Lightning from Star Wars! These lightning bolts tear swords apart, and leaves foes decently damaged! Wiz: But that's not all. Agahnim can oddly not be damaged by anything but stuff similar to the Master Sword's power and magic. Any other weapon will… pass right through him? Trust me, we're not making this up. If any unholy weapon goes at Agahnim, it will pass right through him like he's not even there. Boomstick: Wow! He's an unknown villain, yet he's super powerful! Sweet! Agahnim: You are weak as you are impetuous! I will make you taste fear like you have never known! Fight! The dark wizard Agahnim floated down onto the ground of a room in the Water Temple. "Mwahahahaha!" Agahnim cheered. "Once Link enters this room, he's doomed!" Agahnim raised his hands in early victory. But then Agahnim noticed a shadow moving through the ground. "Hm?" Suddenly, Dark Link popped out of the ground. "What is this?" Agahnim asked. "Ganon sent me here to fight Link!" No, fool. Dark Link grunted. Lord Ganon created me and told me to go here. And if you don't want to leave, I'll make you! Link pulled out his Dark Master Sword and Dark Hylian Shield. Agahnim bellowed in anger, with dark lightning dancing across his fingers. "I will defeat you, and I'll make sure Ganon sends your soul to a room bathed in light, so you may be in pain even after death!" Agahnim shouted. The two got into their fighting positions. Fight! Dark Link made the first move, jumping at Agahnim and slashing downward. Agh im floated backwards to dodge, than shot fireballs from his hands, which harmlessly bounced off of Dark Link's Hylian Shield. Dark Link hurried and slashed Agahnim's chest, than kicked Agahnim backwards. Agahnim regained his balance, than shot more fireballs. Dark Link couldn't dodge them all, and got a few burns on his face. Dark Link's face caught fire a couple seconds later, burning his skin off, so Dark Link hopped into the shadows to get rid of it. Dark Link jumped out of the shadows, slashing Agahnim upwards and into the air. So Agahnim started flying, and he shot some lightning bolts. Dark Link deflected with the Hylian Shield, than leaped up to Agahnim, and tried to punch him in the face. Oddly, Dark Link's fist passed through Agahnim's head. The two went back to the to the ground. Agahnim shot lightning, which spread over Shadow's body, and damaged him a ton. The lighting caused smoke in the area, and when it cleared, Dark was gone! "Did you decide to run, little Shadow? Heh. I knew I could beat you..." Agahnim began to walk away, until he heard a noise. Agahnim turned, seeing Dark Link jump out of the ground, and slash Agahnim in half. KO! Dark Link threw Agahnim's severed body into the abyss of darkness, than jumped into the shadows himself to wait for Link. Conclusion Wiz: Whilst Agahnim was a skilled wizard, and even though he's been studying magic all his life, Dark Link was superior. Boomstick: Even though his top speed is jogging, Dark Link is still faster than Agahnim, and has better reflexes. Agahnim has studied all his live, and really was never athletic. He can fly, but that's it. And for reflexes, Dakr Link can jump onto a sword just as the sword is thrusted. Agahnim never compared to that at all. Wiz: Than we go to the greatest point of all. Agahnim's greatest weakness was wielded by Dark Link. No, not the Master Sword, but something of the same strength. The Dark Master Sword. No lie, Dark Link could kill Agahnim in three hits if he really tried as hard as he could. Boomstick: Agahnim thought he could beat Link, but it turns out he can't even beat Link's dark reflection. Wiz: The winner is, Dark Link. Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015